


you belong with me

by txtgloss



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Idk what I’m doing, I’ll add more tags, M/M, Soulmates, lowercase bcs i’m lazy, this is my first AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtgloss/pseuds/txtgloss
Summary: why can’t you see?you belong with me.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 6





	you belong with me

Soulmates are a funny thing. 

Some people find it strange that you are destined to be with one person for the rest of your life; others think it is a beautiful thing. They can cause distress, upset, pain, and potentially heartbreak for millions across the world. But, most importantly, they can result in happiness- a lifelong bond between you and your soulmate that nothing will ever break.   
  


Choi Beomgyu was a huge believer of soulmates. There was something about them that intrigued him deeply, and he had devoted his whole life trying to find his other half. Despite being out of luck so far, he was filled to the brim with perseverance.

One day he would find the person that was absolutely perfect for him. Alas, that day might have arrived sooner than he or any of this friends could’ve expected.   
  


Here is the story of Choi Beomgyu, and how he found the love of his life. 


End file.
